Advertisers and content providers may seek to target their content to people who are interested in their products. For example, a provider of comedy programs may seek to target the programs to people who frequently watch funny programs. A luxury car manufacturer may seek to target ads to people who are likely to buy a luxury car. In one traditional technique to enable such targeted distribution, advertisers and content providers may collect demographic information and track behaviors that correspond to identifiable consumers. The advertisers and content providers may use this information to send targeted messages and/or content to the identifiable consumers.
However, consumers may be uneasy about having information regarding their behaviors collected by third parties due to privacy concerns. Thus, given the option, many consumers may opt out of voluntarily providing identifiable information regarding their behaviors to third parties. Thus, it may be difficult for advertisers and content providers to obtain information regarding behaviors that they may seek to enable targeted distribution of content.